Ariel
For other meanings of "Marlene" see "Marlene (disambiguation)" ) |voice actor fr = Caroline Jacquin |voice actor es = Sylvia Garcel Patricia Acevedo (ep. 76-79 and RSC voice) |voice actor zh = Yu Hong （俞红） }} Ariel, also known as Marlene, was an Invid created to infiltrate Scott Bernard's rebel group. Ariel and Bernard would fall in love and she would remain behind on Earth when the rest of the Invid moved on after the end of the Third Robotech War. Biography Background Ariel was the first of the Invid that had transmutated into humanoid form in April 2043. She was a Simulagent sent to spy on Scott Bernard's group of freedom fighters, but she appeared to suffer amnesia when she was recovered by Scott's resistance group. In fact, Ariel was akin to a newly born human being due to the transmutation into human form and so her past life as an invid has been irrelevant, but now she has free will to live independently from the hive in this form, and this initially frightens her. The group took her in their company and Scott named her Marlene, after his fiancé who was killed by the Invid. Third Robotech War During their quest to the Reflex Point, Marlene becomes an integral part of the group as they fight the Invid. Initially, Marlene believes herself to be a human suffering from amnesia that can sense when the Invid are near. During the journey to Reflex Point she develops feelings towards Scott Bernard and he develops feelings for her. However she is throw into conflict when Sera confronts her in New York and reveals she is an Invid spy. When this is confirmed after a major battle near Reflex Point, she flees in tears, but Scott does not give up on her. He does however become more distant for a time and starts referring to her by her given name: Ariel. (New Generation: "Reflex Point") As the final assault by the Robotech Rebels began the Invid, under the direct command of Corg, moved to engage them. However Ariel stood in his way, trying to reason with him and convince the Invid to stand down peacefully, arguing that they had no right to do what the Children of the Shadow had done to the Invid. She also knew humanity was growing increasingly bold and would not stop until the Invid were destroyed, even if it cost them Earth. Corg ignored her pleas, not understanding the scale of the threat, and left. However Ariel's pleas did reach Sera, who'd fallen in love with Lancer Belmont, and helped them. Together with Scott and company they confronted the Invid Regess, her own mother, and tried to reach a peaceful settlement. During the negotiations, Corg interrupted and declared there would be no peace, and he would slaughter humanity to the last man. Scott rushed out in anger, determined to stop him, despite Ariel's pleas. Any chance for peace was ruined when the REF, which had been massing an armada beyond the moon, started it's final attack against the Invid. They were determined to retake Earth or destroy it so that the domination of the Invid threat would finally end. Launching Shadow Fighters, the Invid finally faced a true threat, and were beaten back. The Regess stubbornly refused to surrender or retreat, declaring they would never be driven off again. During the fighting, Corg shot down Scott, and Ariel rushed out to help him. Restoring him back to health, she watched as he finally killed Corg. At the same time, the REF launched the Neutron-S Missiles. Deciding that things had finally been taken too far, the Regess relented and fled Earth. As she left, she disintegrated the Neutron-S Missiles. (New Generation: "Dark Finale," "Symphony of Light") After the Third Robotech War Ariel stayed on Earth, along with Sera. When Scott would leave to uncover the fate of Rick Hunter and the SDF-3, Ariel stayed with Jim "Lunk" Austin and Annie "Mint" LaBelle for the time being. Fourth Robotech War Following a vision sent from the Regess, Ariel began to investigate the origin of Shadow Technology. After uncovering the fact that the REF's newfound allies, the Haydonites, were responsible for both the development of Shadow Technology and the Neutron-S Missiles, she deduces that they are the Children of the Shadow. She went to warn Scott, who was now assisting the crew of the Icarus, and ended up meeting Marcus Rush. Marcus had been the brother of the real Marlene and was visibly disturbed by Ariel's appearance. She showed Scott the same vision she had seen, and he recognizes a station in the vision is Space Station Liberty. However, they are interrupted by Marcus, who recognizes Ariel as an Invid and tries to kill her. Scott stops him and is detained for conspiring with the enemy. Scott is able to convince Captain Vince Grant to investigate the situation at Liberty, where they find the Haydonite armada waiting for them. Realizing that Shadow Technology is a trojan horse, the Icarus is abandoned, and they are forced to utilize the freighter Ark Angel to engage the enemy. Utilizing a Neutron-S Missile, they sacrifice Liberty and halt the Haydonite Invasion for the time being. During this maneuver, Ariel rescues Marcus, who was about to sacrifice himself to give them a chance to escape. In doing so, she is able to earn Marcus's begrudging trust. (Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles) She later appears on Earth with Scott and the former Robotech Rebels to Lancer, informing him of their preparations to rescue the SDF-3 from deep space. Offering him a chance to join, he declines, and they depart without him. (Robotech: Love Live Alive!) Behind the Scenes Pending. Category:Invid individuals Category:Scott Bernard's Resistance Group